1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to unlocking methods of an electronic device, and more particularly to a method for unlocking screen by using a altimeter and a storage medium thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A common unlocking technique for a portable electronic device is to input an alpha-numeric pass code using a physical keypad of the portable electronic device or a virtual keypad displayed on a touch screen of the portable electronic device. However, remembering the alpha-numeric pass codes may be difficult to the user. What is needed, therefore, is an unlocking system and method of the portable electronic device to overcome the limitations described.